True Colors
by daydreamgirl14
Summary: "You're coming with me to show what Minerva's missing!"  Artemis seemed to have lose the little color he had in his face. "You mean we're-"  She grabbed his hand, leading him to the door. "Yes, now come on.


**A.N. Another Artemis Fowl fan fiction! It's a songfic, True Colors. Hope you enjoy! Read and review!**

_You with the sad eyes don't be discouraged_

Holly Short looked over at the pale, raven haired, sixteen year old boy who sat next to her. He was Artemis Fowl. She had never seen him like this. Butler had told her what had happened. The boy had asked Minerva out but had been rejected. It all went downhill from there.

_oh I realize _

_it's hard to take courage _

Holly knew how it felt to tell someone about how you felt about them. She had also gone through her own share of rejections. The elf was also going through it again. She just couldn't tell Artemis her real feeling toward him.

_in a world full of people _

_you can lose sight of it all _

_and the darkness inside you can make you fell so small _

The boy began to, little by little, doubt himself.

"Why did I help the People? What I did didn't matter," he said in an emotionless voice.

"Artemis, you know that's no true," she tried to assure him. "If it weren't for you, our world would be in ruins."

_But I see your true colors shining through_

"I don't know, Holly," he replied. "Remember everything I did before. What if I become like that again? Then what I do wouldn't matter to the People anymore."

"Artemis, snap out of it," she ordered, a slight tone of begging in her voice. "I know you. You wouldn't be like that in a million years. If you did, it may not matter to the People, but it would matter to me. You're one of my greatest friends." She lowered her voice into a whisper, looking at his slouched figure, "I know you."

_I see your true colors _

_and that's why I love you _

He looked up at her into her mismatched eyes. "Holly," he breathed. Artemis' expression turned cross. "Why are you so intent of trying to cheer me up? Didn't I kidnap you and put your kind into danger?"

She let out a light chuckle. "Of course you did, but what have I been telling you? You might have done many wrong doings in the past, but I can't stand seeing you upset. Anyways, I know about Minerva. If she was crazy enough to reject you, then she doesn't deserve you."

His gaze was now on the floor, unable to look at her at all. "You know about that?"

_so don't be afraid _

_to let them show your true colors _

Holly gave a nod. "Yes. Now come on!" She bounced off his bed, onto her feet. "You're coming with me to show what Minerva's missing!"

_true colors are beautiful like a rainbow _

Artemis seemed to have lose the little color he had in his face. "You mean we're-"

She grabbed his hand, leading him to the door. "Yes, now come on. That girl should know what she turned down."_Show me a smile then _

"Come on, Arty," the auburn haired elf said using her nickname for him. "Smile!" she ordered using her fingers to forcing the edges of his mouth upward.

_don't be unhappy, _

_can't remember when I last saw you laughing _"I can't, Holly," he replied dietetically. "I can't."

"Please, Arty. Just for me. Smile?" She frowned at his futile attempts of a smile. Sure the boy never really smiled, except for the occasional vampire smirk.

_if this world makes you crazy _

_and you've taken all you can bear _

_you call me up _

_because you know I'll be there _

It was the end of the day, and Holly had to go back to Haven. Artemis had a real grin on his face. "Thanks, Holly. I really had a great day."The elf grinned back. "You're welcome, Arty. See? Didn't you have a fun time showing that ungrateful little brat what she was missing?"

_And I'll see your true colors shining through _

_I see your true colors _

He gave a small nod. "I wouldn't put it in those exact words, but in that sense, I fully agree with you."

Holly lightly punched Artemis on the shoulder. "C 'mon Arty. Just say it. Speak like a normal kid for once."

He rolled his mismatched colored eyes. "Alright, Holly. I had a great time showing that messed up bitch what she was missing."

_and that's why I love you _

"That was a little much, but I have to agree with you."

She laughed along with him. "Arty?"

"Yes?"

She looked into his eyes, hesitating slightly.

Her mind began yelling at her. _Why can't you say three simple words: I love you._

_so don't be afraid _

_to let them show your true colors _

_true colors are beautiful like a rainbow _

"You need to act like this more often, Arty."


End file.
